Bob Simms
'Robert "Bob" Simms '(February 17, 1960 – October 31, 1978) was the boyfriend of Lynda Van der Klok. He spent Halloween night with Lynda, where they both became victims of Michael Myers. Biography Early Life Bob Simms was presumably born in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois on February 17, 1960. At some point during his school life, Bob began dating cheerleader, Lynda Van der Klok. 1978 Massacre Making Plans With Lynda calls Laurie to ask where Annie is.]] A few weeks before Halloween, Bob and Lynda planned to get together at the Wallace house while Lynda's friend, Annie, was babysitting so they could sleep together. On Halloween night, the two arrived at the house in Bob's van and he playfully carried her in where the two expected to find Annie and little Lindsey Wallace, only to find a dark and empty house. Lynda called her other friend, Laurie, to ask where Annie had went and she explained that Annie went to pick up her boyfriend, Paul. Lynda informed Bob of the situation and the two went upstairs and got into bed together. Death stares at Bob's corpse.]] After the two finished, Lynda asked Bob to go downstairs to get her a beer and after some convincing, he got out of bed. Once he reached the kitchen, Bob noticed that the back door was open and assumed Annie had gotten back with Paul and called out for her. When he got no answer, he assumed that Lynda had tried to pull a prank on him and opened the door to a closet where he expected to find her hiding only for an intruder, Michael Myers, break down the door and start to strangle Bob against the wall. After a while of him struggling, Michael finally put an end to him by stabbing him the chest with his knife, going right through to the wall and hanging Bob against it as he died. Post-Mortem After he died, Michael took Bob's glasses and a bed sheet in order to trick Lynda and then kill her as well. He then took their corpses, as well as Annie's who he had previously killed, and spread them out across the main bedroom of the Wallace house. Later, Laurie went to the Wallace house in order to check up on them only to discover the carnage and be attacked by Michael herself, however, she managed to come out the sole survivor.[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]] Legacy Myers Documentary The murders of Bob, Annie and Lynda became the famous horror story of Haddonfield which attracted people from around the world. This caused two British investigative journalists, Aaron Korey and Dana Haines, to come to the small town seeking research for their documentary about the murders. However, they never collected enough answers and later became victims of Michael themselves.[[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]] Personality Bob was a very charming and humorous young man and always did his best to make everyone around him laugh. Whenever he was with Lynda, he always joked about their current situation, be it good or bad. Appearances * "[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]]" * "[[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]]" (mentioned) References Category:Characters Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Michael Myers